


'20 Bonnie & Clyde

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [440]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, Angst, Angst and Porn, Coming In Pants, Dubious Morality, Duct Tape, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hostage Situations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Smut, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: James a eu le plaisir de recevoir ce petit brésilien en cadeau.
Relationships: James Rodríguez/Philippe Coutinho
Series: FootballShot [440]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

'20 Bonnie & Clyde

  
James ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir fier devant sa prise : un magnifique petit brésilien à sa merci. Philippe Coutinho, un banquier plutôt inutile pour lui, mais c'est son prix pour avoir réussi à tuer l'un des agents infiltrés dans la mafia de José. Peu importe pour le moment de ce qu'il va faire de ce petit gars une fois qu'il en aura fini de lui, mais il n'est pas déçu de la vue, c'est véritablement un beau spécimen. James l'a attaché sur l'une de ses chaises, ses mains derrière son dos et un morceau d'adhésif sur ses douces lèvres. Il sait d'avance qu'il ne sera pas déçu du temps qu'il va lui consacrer. Il réveille le petit gars, un sourire arrogant sur son visage. Phil est perdu, c'est amusant de le voir paniquer sur la chaise, remuant inutilement contre les menottes, un rougissement apparaissant sur ses joues quand il se rend compte qu'il ne lui a laissé que son boxer.

  
James glisse ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, il a un beau visage et son corps suit, il aime beaucoup ses tatouages, il aurait presque du mal à croire que ce gars est un banquier. Il glisse ses mains des épaules de Philippe à sa poitrine, caressant ses abdominaux, profitant de ses tremblements, un bon garçon à sa merci. James commence à caresser sa bite à travers le tissu, ses oreilles se délectant de ses gémissements étouffés par l'adhésif, il est si magnifique. Ses lèvres déposent des légers baisers le long de son visage, son doigt continuant de titiller son sexe comme s'ils se connaissaient avant. James mordille la joue de Phil alors que sa main saisit entièrement son sexe, c'est un cri étouffé qui vient ravir ses oreilles, il est vraiment délicieux à torturer, qui aurait cru que le Brésil pourrait le séduire de cette manière...

  
James le laisse et s'écarte d'un pas pour contempler le chaos qu'il est en train de causer ; son visage est si rouge, ses cheveux sont désordonnés, il y a les marques de ses lèvres sur sa peau, et une érection gonflée dans son boxer, coincée et pour l'instant loin d'être touchée de nouveau. A-t-il vraiment cru qu'il le libérerait aussi rapidement ? James n'est pas ce genre de gars. Philippe recommence à se débattre, le bruit de sa chaise l'énerve progressivement, même s'il arrive à se détacher, il n'ira pas loin. James lui envoie une claque le calmer, il n'est pas un enfant de cœur pour l'amour de Dieu. Un rire échappe à sa gorge quand il voit que des larmes échappent aux yeux du brésilien, il est véritablement magnifique.

  
Phil le remarque malgré ses larmes, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il attend de lui, et James ne saurait pas lui répondre plus que c'est un jeu pour lui. Un nouveau sourire apparaît sur son visage quand il pince les tétons du brésilien, il peut entendre sa douleur mais aussi son excitation, il a vraiment envie de lui. Il glisse sa main dans le boxer de Philippe, il peut entendre sa nécessité de jouir dans sa main au point où il pousse ses hanches pour créer du contact entre son sexe et ses doigts. Petit futé. James le frappe une nouvelle fois en serrant fermement sa bite dans sa main, il ne fonctionne absolument pas comme ça. Philippe gémit en baissant sa tête, il est tellement beau à observer, jouer avec lui est un véritable plaisir. James décide de finalement le laisser jouir dans sa main, il n'a pas non plus toute la journée pour le branler.

  
James se nettoie les mains alors que Phil respire difficilement sur sa chaise. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de lui. C'était distrayant mais il ne lui est plus d'aucune utilité maintenant. Il est suffisamment mignon pour séduire les plus riches, c'est sûr que les prostituées sauront l'accueillir avec bonté...

  
Fin 


	2. '22 Bonnie & Clyde

'22 Bonnie & Clyde

  
James ne pensait pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois devant Philippe. Il n'était pas censé mourir mais pas non plus le retrouver. Il l'a bien laissé chez les prostituées des cités brésiliennes pour faire plaisir à la fois aux gangs et aux plus riches, mais il commence à croire qu'il aurait dû l'achever au lieu de lui donner une nouvelle vie. Le brésilien l'a retrouvé, deux ans plus tard, c'est un miracle en soit, même le FBI ne pouvait pas le trouver pendant quelques années. Philippe se tient devant lui, son corps est couvert de sang, le sang de ses gardes du corps. James n'a pas peur, le brésilien est amoché, le sang est aussi le sien, il s'est quand même fait toucher par un coup de lame. Son chien vient lécher sa main alors que la respiration de Coutinho devient de plus en plus lourde, maintenant il ferait mieux de savoir pourquoi il est venu, il a pris sa retraite pour une raison.

  
James laisse le brésilien lui tourner autour, mais il rit moins quand un coup frappe sa nique. Ses yeux rouvrent plus tard, James sait qu'il ne va pas passer un bon moment. Il est à quatre pattes sur le sol de sa cuisine, ses mains sont attachées à une poignée de tiroir pour l'empêcher de bouger, ses jambes sont écartées, il y a un morceau d'adhésif sur ses lèvres. Foutu banquier. James sent son corps se figer quand il sent un doigt couvert de lubrifiant glisser dans son trou. Non non non... Il entend le rire du brésilien, froid, sardonique. Putain de vengeance. Deux autres doigts. James serre les dents, il aurait dû le tuer, l'envoyer sous une voiture, le noyer, l'étouffer entre ses cuisses. Son sang se glace dans ses veines quand il entend la voix de Philippe.

  
''Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai pu vivre à cause de toi, je vais te le faire payer, Rodriguez.''

  
Fin


End file.
